


No Matter Where

by FalselyCrane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Non-binary Reader - Freeform, hi i'm a character too, there might be violence in later chapters, we're not in the underground yet but we will get there soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalselyCrane/pseuds/FalselyCrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tomorrow's a new day, and maybe I can do something, some little thing to get your mind off of everything.<br/>But that's going to be difficult when wherever we go, Johnnie has to follow."</p><p> </p><p>You and me, we're siblings.<br/>Johnnie's our sister, a terrorizing soul whom we both fear.<br/>And so it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE: Whistling

__ You're falling   
  
  
  
then   
  
  


__  
darkness.   
  


 

  
° × ° × ° × °   
  


  
I wake up to you tugging on my sleeve desperately. Every now and then you had nightmares, and when your screaming did not wake me up, you would go through any measure to get me up to comfort you.   
  


  
It made sense, since I was a good two years older than you. It was my job as your older sibling to make you feel safe, protected.. Even if you were stubborn in telling me what was wrong.   
  


  
Our bare feet pattered down the hallway, down into the kitchen. We slowed down while passing Johnnie's room, both fearful of waking her. Once I was positive she couldn't hear, we slunk into the small kitchen.   
  


  
Johnnie was our sister, older than you but younger than me. 

 

At this time I was 12, Johnnie was 10, and you were 7.   
  
But we'll get to that later.   
  


  
I put the kettle on to boil, setting a bag of tea into each mug. Carefully climbing onto the counter, I pulled out the container of honey. Setting it next to the mugs, I turned to you, my back against the stove. You looked at me with large, still watery eyes.   
  


  
"Did you want to talk about it?" I whispered to you.   
  


  
We sat in silence for a couple of moments, the only sound was that of the clock in the other room.   
  


  
"( y/n )..." I started again.   
  
You refused to make eye contact, looking down at the tiles and curling your toes inward.   
  


  
"( y/n ), were you falling again?" 

You remained silent, but started nodding softly.   
  


  
"Did you want to talk about it?" I asked again, less of a question and more of a demand.

  
You were still refusing to look me in the eye, but looked in the direction of our room. Or, more likely, Johnnie's room.   
  


  
The kettle started its whistling, and I tore it off before it could begin its high pitched screaming. After pouring water into both mugs, I placed a spoonful of honey in each.   
  


  
We sat on our legs on the kitchen floor, it was too loud to try and pull out chairs from the table.   
  
More silence.   
  


  
"Before you fell, were you pushed?"   
  


  
Tears welled up in your eyes again, you nodded again.   
  


  
". . . Was it Johnnie who pushed you?"   
  
You were still looking down the hallway, and you nodded your head furiously.   
  


  
". . ."   
  


  
° × ° × ° × °   
  


__  
Johnnie has always been . . . a violent kind of child.   
  


__  
I remember my 10th birthday, you weren't quite 5 yet. We were sitting by the creek in our backyard, and I was telling you the folktale about the mountain before us, the one which supposedly held monsters trapped underground. You sat listening intently on my folded lap, pulling on the flowers in front of you. I remember how peaceful everything was.   
  


__  
Then Johnnie walked up.   
  


__  
She had that lopsided grin she always wore when she had a plan, the one that now at days sets me on edge.   
  


__  
"Crane!" She yelled out, "( y/n )!"   
  


__  
She held her hands out proudly to us. A spider was held taut between her fingers, each hand pulling on a leg. The poor thing was already down two legs, and you watched as Johnnie pulled off another.   
  


__  
Her grin only grew larger once you let out a shriek, and she moved the scene closer to your wide eyes.   
  


__  
"Johnnie, that is enough," I swept you up into my arms and held your face away from the spider.   
  


__  
She only frowned at me.   
"Crane, aren't boys SUPPOSED to like gross things?"   
  


__  
I ignored her comment.   
"Johnnie, put the spider down."   
  


__  
She grumbled and set it into the grass, only to promptly crush it under her heel. At least she had the decency to put the creature out of its misery.   
  


****  
". . ."  
  


  
__ That same year, on your 5th birthday, there was another incident that I could only guess made you permanently afraid of your sister.   
  


_  
Our parents were in the other room, no doubt arguing over something irrelevant.  _

  
  


_ We all learned to ignore it by now. _

__  
  
Johnnie was growing impatient, and decided to cut the cake herself. I openly went against her idea, but it didn't stop her from snatching the knife.   
  


__  
I yelled at her, telling her to put it down and just be patient. She grew irritable, pointing the knife at me.   
  


__  
"You're always trying to control me!" She yelled out and scowled, pointing down to my heart.   
  


__  
You cried, being too young to understand what was happening. She turned to you, knife gleaming, and you quickly shut up.   
  


  
**". . .”**

  
  


° × ° × ° × °   
  


  
"Come on, ( y/n ). Let's get to bed." You didn't object to me picking you up and placing you on the bed, tucking you in.   
  


  
It seems that your nightmares have been getting worse, and now that it seems like Johnnie's behind them. . . I needed to do something about that.   
  


  
Tomorrow's a new day, and maybe I can do something, some little thing to get your mind off of everything.   
  


  
But that's going to be difficult when wherever we go, Johnnie has to follow.   
  


  
  


  
It doesn't matter wh e  r   e    .   
  



	2. TWO: Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nightmares and we enter the darkness.

That was three years ago; now you're 10 years old, Johnnie's 13, and I am age 15.   
  


  
It's funny how time changes but people sometimes do not.   
  


  
Johnnie is one of those people.   
  


 

  
I have always found it odd how, despite you two having complete opposite personalities, you two looked alike.   
  
I can't even count how many times I have gotten you two mixed up.  Same length and colour of hair.  Same bright coloured eyes that are always filled with a constant fascination ( though Johnnie's are more intense and scathing ).

  
  


Even your reactions were completely different, and it was uncanny to say the least. You would just laugh at me and correct the confusion, Johnnie would just glare and scowl.   
  


  
She has never changed.   
  


 

  
° × ° × ° × °   
  


  
__ The day after you had that nightmare, we took a trip to the river. But, as expected, Johnnie followed close behind.  Every so often she would pick up rocks and toss them aside or throw them until they shattered against a larger stone.   
  


_  
We held hands chased frogs on the riverbed.  You and I listened to their croaking, trying to intimidate them by straining our voices with little 'ribbits.'  You let out a large giggle at a particularly loud croak I uttered, you almost falling off the rock you were balancing on. _

  
  


__ At some point Johnnie caught one, then threatened to crush its throat.   
  


__  
We don't go there as often as we used to.   
  


 

  
° × ° × ° × °   
  


 

  
You haven't had a nightmare in months, which is why I almost believed the small hands on my arm were all a part of the dream. You shook me, reaching for comfort.   
  


  
When I was fully awake, you climbed up onto the bed and wiggled yourself under one of the many blankets on my bed.   
  


  
I stroked your hair and you told me what happened, the nightmare the same repeated dream you used to tell all the time.   
  


 

  
**“. . .”**   
  


 

  
The next day we are sitting at the creek like that day years ago.  The water’s a bit lower, considering the dry season we've had, but otherwise it is completely the same.   
  


  
You're sitting on my lap as we pick through the grass, pulling it up in small, green piles.

  
  
I retell the story about the monsters, and add my own flare to the end just to give you a happy ending.   
  


  
"At first they were terrified, many clawing at the dirt above them, trying to escape from the mountain.  They found it was useless, but then found ways to thrive without the people on the surface always getting angry because of them.

 

“Still, there was no place quite like the surface. . . But the hope of once again seeing the sunrise, the sunset, and the stars every day keeps them going."

 

  
"But they all still died,” we both turn at the sudden interruption and see Johnnie, that grin splitting through her face. 

 

She continues despite the frown I give her, and steps around us, stooped down as if we're sitting prey. “Their lives weren't  as strong as their will and they died without seeing the surface.”

 

  
I frown at that comment, turning my head towards you and patting your head, reassuring you that that's not true.  She has that grin and I'm doing my best to avoid her gaze.   
  


  
“ ‘fraid not, Johnnie,” I say into your hair as I fix a few stray hairs out, “I'm sure they're alive and still looking for a way to escape," I turn to face her and drop my hands back down, "and they'll find a way eventually."   
  


  
"If you're so sure about it then why don't we go check?"   
  


  
I raise a brow at Johnnie.  I was sure she was kidding with her tone, but her expression says otherwise. That cold smile she would always put up whenever she put up a challenge. . .   
  


  
Humoring her, I take you off my lap and stand up, brushing the torn grass off of me.

  
  
"Let's go then."   
Her grin only grows bigger, and she sprints ahead towards the mountain, her voice yells down at us to hurry up and she only gains speed.   
  


  
I sigh and reach for your hand.

  
"Come on, ( y/n ), we need to catch up with her so she doesn't get lost."   
  


  
"Looks like she already did," you comment, noting how she's already out of sight.   
  
I only grimac, afraid of what might happen if we leave her alone too long.   
"We'd better get going."   
  


  
. . .   
  


  
I silently curse at myself for not thinking to bring snacks.  If I'm getting hungry, then how are you two holding up?   
  


  
I look down and smile assuring at you, "Let's find her and then head home for dinner, okay?"   
  


  
You nod, trusting that I will make that happen.  Do I believe that we will find her soon?  No, I do not.  She is too unpredictable, too sneaky, too quiet, too-

  
  
You stop me just before I fall into the deep crevice in the ground.   
  


  
I hold you close to me and peer down into the blank darkness of the hole.  I can't  see the bottom, but I can feel how cold it most likely is down there, and the slight tug of air all around us seems to be sucked into the gaping hole before us.

  
  
This was a bad idea.   
  


  
Right before we plummet I glance back at the object that had struck the back of my knees, causing them to buckle.   
  


  
She only has a false look of shock, only slightly underneath that is a deep smirk.   
  


  
I don't call out her name.  I hape you don't see her so that you wouldn't have to relive that nightmare you had long ago that has suddenly resurfaced.   
  


  
We dropped down, down, down.   
  


  
° × ° × ° × °   
  


  
__ You looked up at me between tears and sniffled.   
"It was the same as always . . . walking u-up on the mountain . . . "   
  
"Mt. Ebott," I interrupted, then allowed you to continue, pressing the warm drink to my lips.   
  


__  
You nodded back at me, tears still running down your cheeks.   
"We were walking . . . t-then I tripped," you steadied your breathing, trying to relax yourself and not sob, "She pushed me down. It w-was dark a-and cold and . . . and . . ."   
  


__  
And then you woke up.   
  


  
  


° × ° × ° × °   
  
  


  
This time there was no waking up inside your bed.

  
  


This time you will be reliving the rest of your nightmare.

  
  
Nobody is there to hear a thud and then a slightly smaller one.

  
  
  
Nobody save for a particular flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Me again!  
> The story is going to pick up soon, don't worry. Not sure how long this story is going to be, but I hope you have a nice time during your stay here!


	3. THREE: Magic

__ It was dark.   
  


__  
I tightened my grip on your hand and we walked.   
  


__  
"Don't be afraid," I assured you, "The power just went out; we'll be fine."   
  


__  
You kept your eyes closed tightly and nodded quickly, wishing it to be over.   
  
We swept through the kitchen, I searched through the drawers for matches and maybe a candle. I came up blank, and it seemed too dark and unsafe to climb onto the counter and search the cabinets.   
  


__  
We were walking in silence, looking for Johnnie. Last I checked she was in her room. I was frantic to find her; what if she was as afraid as you and I were? I couldn't just abandon her and help you just you. I had to be the older brother I was. We turned the corner an-   
  


__  
I wasn't ready, and you screamed as she jumped into our faces, and we fell.   
  


 

  
**° × ° × ° × °**   
  


 

  
It was a couple of minutes until I could open my eyes, and when I did it was surprisingly light.   
  


  
Above us is the hole where we fell from . . . Or, were pushed from.

  
  


Looking upwards, I see the sky; a pale pink, slowly turning to purple then to black. There’s the moon, reflecting off the light and illuminating our landing. It's off in the corner, barely in sight but still present.   
  


  
It seems like the fall wasn't enough to knock us out completely, which surprised me.  I would have thought we would have died.   
  


  
You reach over, first trailing your fingers on the ground below, then grasping my arm.   
  


  
Once you have my attention, you sit up and look around us. I then sit up and take a glance around. The pain in my head is intense, black spots appearing in front of my eyes.   
  


  
Both of us absentmindedly play with the flowers as we took in our surroundings, the dark walls that are dizzyingly steep, the dirty floor and the crushed flowers beneath us. I shift off of them, surprised that they were able to break our fall as easily as they had. It was a shame though, that some were destroyed . . .   
  


  
You tug on my arm.   
"Crane, there's a door."   
  


  
You don't wait for my response before walking towards it.   
  


  
Standing up carefully, stretching every inch I could, I followed. There is a door, and it seems old, almost antique. A faded purple with beautiful craftsmanship and great care put into the design.   
  


  
I place a hand on the frame and examine it closer. It feels sturdy, as if it's new. Though . . . How's that possible? There is no way somebody would know of this place, much less replace just a door. Maybe there's somebody up ahead? Maybe someth-   
  


  
You tug on my free hand, "Let's go. We need to get back to finding Johnnie."   
  


  
Right. It seems kind of messed up; forgetting about your missing sibling over a door. 

  
  


But then again, we just fell down a hole that should have killed us. . .

  
  
"You're right," I reply, gripping your small hand tightly in my own, "Let's go."   
  


  
We aren't even a couple steps through when you stop and gasp.  Horrified that something's wrong, I stiffen.   
  


  
"What's wrong?"   
  


  
I follow your gaze to a lone flower sitting a couple feet from us. I frown. I had seen it when we entered; what was wrong about it?

  
  
"It's just a flower. Let's keep going."   
I tug on your hand again and start tk drag you towards the exit to the next room.   
  


  
Before we could arrive there, the flower turns, startling me, but you knew it would happen. Your face is growing pale and I suppress a startled gasp.   
  


  
The flower looks a bit shocked, frowning at us. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."   
  


  
I don't know how to respond.

  
  


Your eyes are growing as horror overtakes you, stiffening your body and tightening your grip on my hand.   
  


  
I didn't seem to notice.   
  


  
"Well . . . Howdy!" The flower takes on a smile and continues, "I'm Flowey.  Flowey the flower."   
  


  
"I . . . Um, I-I'm Crane. I guess . . . Crane the human!"   
  


  
I manage a small laugh and jolt when you hid behind me, pretty much bumping me sideways.   
  


  
"H-hey . . . " I frown and look back at you, only to see you cowering and holding tightly to my arm.   
  


  
"This is (y/n)," I continue, "they're a bit shy right now."   
  


  
The flower just looks up again with that sweet smile.   
"Seems like you two are lost. I guess it's up to me to show you how everything around here works!"   
  


  
His tone should make me feel better, since it's light and cheery, but for some reason it fills me with hesitancy. You gripped me tighter, still frozen in place.

  
  


There is a light stirring that both of us feel deep in our chests.  It's not painful.  It is like a slight pressure being applied on your front.  In front of each of us appears a small, cartoonish heart.  Flowey giggles as I turn around it in curiosity.  The one in front of me appears lime green, while the one floating a bit timidly beside me ( I assume it's there because you're hidden behind me ) is a bold red, and it's even brighter than my own.

  
  


“These are your SOULS,” Flowey perks up, grinning up at us as he sticks out a tongue playfully, “they're the essence of your very being!”

 

  
In front of us appears small, twirling . . . Beads? They stand in place between us and Flowey, so I quickly assume he has conjured them up.   
  


  
"Your SOULS are a bit weak right now.  These are friendliness pellets. They make you stronger, so try and collect them!"   
  


  
To me, it seems a bit odd that he's helping so much, and as for you, you're terrified. I hesitantly reach out to touch them, their round surfaces are too intriguing to not inspect. . .   
  


  
You snapped out of your daze.   
"W-wait! Cra-"   
  


  
They burn.

  
  


If they weren't made out of magic that disburses upon contact, I would have blisters and burns.   
  


  
The first one I touch shriveles into nothing, while the others hit me straight in the chest. I gasp for air, the searing pain almost too much to handle.   
  


  
I reach out towards my soul; its light seems to be a bit more dull.

  
  
"You IDIOT."   
Glancing up, I see the smirking flower glaring down at me.   
  


  
"In this world, it's KILL or be KILLED."   
  


  
Pellets surround us, and I quickly grab you and held you to my chest, hoping that none will get to you, but they're all around us.   
  


  
Flowey only smirks and the pellets close in.   
  


  
**"DIE."**

  
  


  
. . .   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye.  
> If you like it I might continue w/ some suggestions from y'all.
> 
> I will try w/ the next chapter to make it more focused on the reader and less on my character.  
> We're going to get to the Underground soon, don't worry.


End file.
